In the field of display technology, the structure of a frame assembly in a display device is an important factor affecting the width of a side frame of the display device.
Typically, an assembly structure of the frame in the display device is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, generally the display device comprises a backplane 01, a front frame 02, a side frame 03, a backlight module and a display panel 06. For convenience of description, it is supposed that along a direction parallel to a light emergent surface of the display panel 06, the side facing an interior side of the display device is referred to as “inner”, while the side facing an external side of the display device is referred to as “outer”. The backplane 01 includes a base plate 012 and a plurality of side plates 011 to form a mounting tank for the backlight module. The backlight module includes a reflective sheet 05, a light source 041, a light guide plate 042 and an optical membrane 043, which are mounted in the mounting tank. The side frame 03 and the backplane 01 are fixedly connected as a support structure for supporting the display panel 06. A fixing plate 023 of the front frame 02 is engaged with the backplane 01 through an engagement structure 021, and a pressing plate 024 on the front frame 02 is affixed with a pad 022, to form a structure pressing the display panel 06 on both upper and lower sides; there is provided with a pad 031 between the side frame 03 and the display panel 06. The frame assembly of the display device includes the backplane 01, the front frame 02 and the side frame 03.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, typically a width of the frame assembly in the display device is large, as indicated by D1 in FIG. 1, the width D1 of the frame assembly contains a width of the fixing plate 023 of the front frame 02, a width of a coordinating portion of the front frame 02 with the side of the backplane 01, a width of the side of the backplane 01, and a width of the side frame 03 entering the backplane 01. If the width of the frame assembly is too large, a narrow side frame design of the display device can not be satisfied.